El diario de Lily
by Josefina C
Summary: Que pasa cuando Harry encuentra cierto objeto? Como puede el destino interferir en nuestros personajes?.. en esos 19 años.... NO es un feemshoot
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, ya habia empezado a subir esta historia, pero lo hare desde el principio. Espero que les guste. Y sepan criticar, dejando un review. _

_Los saluda _

_**Jose C.**_

* * *

Capitulo I

El valle de Godric

Era un valle muy hermoso, las casas que se hallaban en la calle principal estaban separadas por preciosos jardines. Todas estaban relucientes, con sus hermosas plantas y flores que decoraban, y separaban unas de otras.

Todas brindaban una cálida imagen, como si hubieran salido de un cuadro. Todas, excepto una. Una estaba descuidada. Era la vieja casa de los Potter que volvía a ser la de antes, ya que con la muerte de Voldemort el hechizo se había roto. Las columnas de la entrada, que al parecer habían sido blancas alguna vez, ahora estaban cubiertas por enredaderas.

La calle principal del valle donde se hallaba estaba desierta, salvo por la presencia de tres personas, que miraban atentamente aquella casa.

Eran dos chicos y una chica. Harry, en medio de Hermione y de Ron estaba pálido y parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Quiero entrar solo primero- dijo. Ron y Hermione, lo habían acompañado al valle de Godric, puesto que como ya todo había acabado quería visitar tranquilo la tumba de sus padres.

-Está bien, esperaremos acá, Harry- dijo Hermione que se quedó mirando, con Ron, cómo Harry entraba en la casa.

-¡Alohomora!- dijo cuando se acercó a la puerta.

La casa, que estaba cubierta de polvo, era hermosa. Continuaba amueblada a pesar del tiempo que había pasado deshabitada. Harry cruzó la sala y tuvo una especie de imagen. Vio a su padre siendo torturado hasta la muerte por un hombre. Subió por las escaleras, sentía que había vivido en esa casa toda su vida. Entró a un cuarto. Se hallaba limpio a diferencia del resto de la casa; en el centro había una cuna preciosa que algún día había sido suya. En una repisa había un portarretrato con una foto suya con sus padres que le sonreían y lo saludaban con la mano.

Harry había contenido el llanto al ver a su padre, pero esta vez ya no lo soportó. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación y se quedaron observándolo, hasta que Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Habían escuchado el golpe de las rodillas de Harry contra el piso y por eso habían entrado.

Hermione, que había visto algo por la ventana preguntó –Harry ¿Qué es eso?- Pero Harry, que también lo había visto, ya había salido de la habitación. Fue al patio. Al fondo adornadas con rosas, estaban las tumbas de sus padres. Harry se tiró sobre el césped y se quedo ahí, observándolas. Llegó un momento en que se largó a llover, Ron y Hermione que se hallaban al lado de la puerta trasera por donde habían salido, fueron hacia él y lo tomaron por cada uno de los brazos y lo llevaron adentro. Estaban los tres empapados, y ya era pasada la medianoche, por lo que Harry propuso pasar la noche en la casa. Se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, en busca de mantas, y cuando entró y vio el estante con fotos de ellos le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Una de las imágenes era del día de la boda: Lily Potter estaba preciosa; James, a su lado, sonreía. Con ellos se hallaba Sirius, al que Harry nunca había visto tan sonriente. En otra se hallaban Lily y James abrazados; en otra Harry, en otra su padre con Remus, Sirius y Peter Pettigrew; Harry con su madre; Harry con Sirius, y más…

Harry preparó la cama de sus padres, la suya, y una tercera de otra habitación para que pasaran la noche.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione, que dormiría en la de los padres de Harry.

-Buenas noches- le respondió Ron. Y la besó.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dijo- Descansa-.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry- hasta mañana-

Esa noche no durmió bien, al principio parecía que el sueño nunca llegaría, en cambio Ron en la otra habitación parecía haberse dormido apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Harry soñó con muchas cosas: primero con Sirius, luego con sus padres, y con Ginny. Había recordado preciosos momentos con ella de años anteriores en Hogwarts, junto al lago.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando se despertó, sentía frío. Fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres intentando no despertar a Hermione, pero se sorprendió al verla sentada en la cama.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?- le pregunto

- No podía dormirme, estaba pensando en…- pero se retractó enseguida.

- Pensando en qué, o quién- dijo apenas Hermione terminó la frase poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

* * *

_En que pesara Hermione? lo sabremos en el proximo cap!_

_  
espero que les interese la historia... _

_la autora espera muchos review para poder subir el segundo cap_

_xoxo_

**_Jose C._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, aca con otro capitulo, subire más o menos, uno por semana, como es una historia corta, bien con respecto a los review:_

_Andreaeb182: primero gracias, por el review, y si, mi Harry es sensible, jaj._

_Lean: Jaja gracias, por el review, y espero que el pañuelo bordo a cuadros te halla gustado._

_hemrioneX3MERODEADORESxTon: Gracias, por el review, y no pienso abandonarlo, no esta vez._

_Sandra Snape: tambien gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te guste. _

_Ahora si los dejo, con el capitulo 2._

**_Jose C._**

* * *

Capitulo II

La revelación de Hermione.

-En Ron…-

-¿En Ron?-

-Si-

-¿Qué pasa con Ron?-

-¡Esa es la cosa!- le respondió Hermione- No lo sé-

-Pero ¿Qué habría de pasar con él?- preguntó Harry que no entendía nada.

-No sé pero ya no es el mismo desde hace un tiempo-

-Yo lo veo igual- aún estaba confundido-¿A qué te refieres con que no es el mismo de siempre?-

-Me refiero a que luego de todo, nosotros continuamos- Aunque quería, Hermione no podía ocultar que se había puesto colorada- con…vamos Harry tú me entiendes-

-Si ya sé, ya te entendí- dijo rápidamente puesto que no quería entrar en detalles de la relación de sus mejores amigos ya que se estaba tornando un poco insoportable estar con ellos- pero creí que iba todo bien entre ustedes-

-¡También yo!- agregó ella- pero no lo sé, ya no es igual, ya no me mira como antes ni siquiera me mira a los ojos, y si nuestras miradas se cruzan, me mira de una manera como si estuviera nervioso en mi presencia y no lo entiendo-.

-No me había dado cuenta- respondió y era verdad en todo este tiempo luego de la guerra no les había estado prestando mucha atención, a pesar de que se había instalado un tiempo en la madriguera, pero porque la verdad era que había retomado el tiempo perdido con Ginny para estar con ella y visitaba a Teddy de vez en cuando y no estaba mucho tiempo con Ron y Hermione que cada vez que se veían por la mañana cuando se levantaban, actuaban como si no se hubieran visto en años.

En realidad, Harry tampoco podía decir nada ya que su relación con Ginny no era muy distinta. Ya estaban por cumplir un año juntos y Harry nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida.

Hermione a su lado lo miraba de forma extraña y le preguntó-¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada- dijo Harry que no tenía ninguna intención de revelarle que en lo que estaba pensando, era en un mágico momento que había vivido con Ginny horas antes de que se marcharan.

-Sabes, creo que ya sé lo que sucede- dijo Hermione que parecía haber encontrado una respuesta a su problema- Quiere dejarme- estaba claro para ella- Si, es eso, quiere dejarme-

-Vamos, eso no es verdad Hermione- dijo él, le parecía ridículo lo que decía.

-Es verdad Harry, ¿si no porqué actuaría así?-

-No lo sé- y era verdad, no tenía ni idea de porqué Ron actuaba así.

-Tal vez…- Hermione no terminó la frase, parecía haberse quedado petrificada ya que Ron había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Podrían callarse?, intento dormir- gruñó éste.

-Lo siento, vine a buscar unas frazadas- respondió Harry rápidamente. Fue hacia el armario. Bajaron de un estante un par de frazadas. Sacaron varias, por lo que Ron fue en ayuda. Estaban bajando la última cuando se escuchó un grito que provenía de Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella, que había caído al suelo.-Algo me golpeó la cabeza-.

-Fue esto- dijo Ron que había localizado lo que le había producido el golpe. Era una especie de libro.

-Es una especie de cuaderno- agregó luego al observarlo.

-Es un diario- dijo Harry, lo tomó de las manos de Ron tan rápidamente que lo hirió. Volteó el diario para ver el nombre de su propietario, y se llevó tal sorpresa que este se cayó de sus manos.

-Es el diario de mi madre…-.

* * *

_Pues, que onda con el diario de Lily?_

_los veo en el proximo cap. _

_Los review inspiran a la autora_

_Los saluda_

**_Jose C._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero ciertos problemas personales, y debo decir algo dramaticos no me daban animos. Antes uqe nada debo aclarar un par de cosas._

_-La historia ya esta escrita completamente, fue mi trabajo de la clase de Lengua y Literatura del año pasado. Y no pienso modificar nada._

_-Nuestro querido director se las habia llevado para leer, (diciembre del 2007) pero no me la devolvieron sino hasta ayer (9 de junio del 2008) cuando volvi a leerla, es sin duda una de las cosas mas feas que he escrito hasta ahora. Aun no me creo que por ESO consegui un 10. Igualmente pienso publicarla toda. _

_-El diario de Lily NOOO es un femshoot, o como quiera que sea, odio esas historias. LILY Y HERMIONE NOOO estaran juntas, lo lamento si cree confusiones, pasa que ellas son las principales. _

_-Agradesco los reviews, y espero que encuentre mas. _

_Agradecimientos, a Embercita(dani ya sabes, Felicitaciones por lo tuyo, y gracias por estar ahi cuando te necesitaba, fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias...)_

_y a noelia._

_Tuve que cambiar mi Usuario de Jose C. a Josefina C. ya que alguien en el fic de Twilight creyo que era hombre... aun que me resulto gracioso.. jajaj en fin.. soy Josefina No José  
_

_Ahora si el capitulo 3!_

**_Josefina C._**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**_Noticias y problemas_**

-Es, es el diario de mi madre- repitió Harry que estaba asombrado por haber encontrado ese objeto que había sido tan preciado para su madre.

-Harry ¿qué haces?- preguntó Hermione que veía cómo su amigo buscaba la caja de donde había caído el diario.

-¡Aja!- Respondió luego de unos segundos –Esto es lo que busco- y bajó una caja con pequeñas botellitas de vidrio que contenían recuerdos. La caja no era demasiado grande, pero tenía al menos unas veinte botellitas y varias cartas.

-Harry detente ¡no puedes hacer eso!- Le reprendió -¡es privado!-

-Hermione, es de mi madre, estoy en todo el derecho de verlo- le respondió este que estaba emocionado porque había descubierto parte de la historia de Lily, de la que conocía muy poco, salvo por lo que había visto en el pensadero, esos viejos recuerdos que Severus le había dejado.

Lo poco que Harry conocía sobre su madre era lo que había visto en esa oficina, y nada más. No paraba de sentir curiosidad por saber sobre su infancia, adolescencia, sobre toda su vida.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pensadero, y colocó uno de los recuerdos dentro. Harry se dirigió con la mirada a Hermione que lo miraba desaprobando lo que estaba haciendo.

-No lo haré ¡Es privado!- dijo.

-No lo hagas, no me molesta- le respondió Harry. Realmente no le importaba que Hermione no entrara con él.

Sumergió su cabeza en el líquido plateado, y cayó en unos pocos segundos en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts.

Frente a el se hallaba una niña de cabello colorado y lacio, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Era Lily Potter a la edad de 11 años, Lily Evans en ese entonces. A su lado un niño de cabello negro y también lacio, la miraba de reojo.

-Lily…-La llamó este-¡Lily!-

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ella que aún tenía un aire soñador en sus ojos.

-No nada- le respondió Severus.

-¿Sev?- dijo luego de un rato-¿Qué tiene de malo estar en Slytherin o en Gryffindor?-

-Nada, es que Slytherin tiene una mala reputación pero ya lo verás, nada de lo que dicen es verdad, aunque por supuesto todos los que estén en Gryffindor te dirán lo contrario-

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que siempre se llevaron mal esas dos casas-

-Pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Tal vez no tenga nada de malo estar en Gryffindor- Snape parecía un tanto enojado por ese comentario-Según "La historia de Hogwarts" todos lo magos valientes estuvieron en esa casa- Snape rió- ¿Qué? Acaso no me crees valiente-

-Por supuesto que te creo valiente, de otro modo, no te hubieras enfrentado a tu hermana para defenderme- dijo- a no ser que...-

-Qué ¿Qué?...-

-Nada-

-Vamos dime-

-No, en serio, nada-

-De acuerdo-dijo Lily-Sino me quieres contar…-

-No es que no quiera-la atajó él- No hay nada que contar-.

Harry levantó la cabeza y volvió a estar en la casa.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Ron apenas Harry se asomó-¿Qué pasó?-

-¡RON!- grito Hermione.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Está mal, no deberías apoyarlo- le reprendió.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Mi madre?-

Hermione salió de la habitación y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Harry puedo oír un pequeño sollozo.

-¡Ey!- dijo al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Harry- Tengo razón, no puede mandarme-

-Y tú no debes tratarla así- dijo Harry-es tu novia-

-Yo... está bien me disculparé con ella- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- le preguntó-¿Por qué la tratas así?-

-Yo...-

-Quieres dejarla ¿Verdad?-

-No, Harry, no quiero- dijo sinceramente-En verdad no quiero-

-Pues no pareciera-

-Pero es verdad Harry-Ron hablaba muy sinceramente-

-No parece-

-No me creas-

-Te creo pero demuéstraselo, ella cree que lo harás-

-Jamás lo haría-

-Díselo entonces, porque ella te terminará dejando por como la tratas-

-Harry…-

-¿Qué?-

-La amo-

-Díselo-agregó-y discúlpate-

-Claro- salió cerrando detrás la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras vio que la casa estaba reluciente, al parecer Hermione la había limpiado usando magia.

Ella se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto al hogar.

-Oye Hermione- comenzó el- Lo siento- y se sentó en una banqueta frente a ella.-En verdad lo siento-.

-Está bien- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas –No entiendo porqué me tratas así y porqué tu cambio-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Ron, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-¡Ron!- le gruñó- ¿Me lo dices en serio? Todo iba bien y de repente me tratas indiferente y cada vez que hablamos discutimos y...-

-Aún te amo- la interrumpió.

-No pareciera- dijo Hermione, que había roto en llanto otra vez.

Ron le secó las lágrimas y ella alejándolo agregó-Estoy harta de llorar por ti- le confesó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- en verdad, lo siento-

-Ya no puedo creerte Ron, quisiera pero ya no puedo- se puso de pie y se marchó hacia su habitación.

Harry ya no se hallaba en ella había llevado la caja con las cartas, los recuerdos y el diario a su habitación. Hermione se acostó y se durmió; pero despertó al cabo de unos minutos o eso pensó ella. Para cuando lo había hecho ya era la mañana. Bajó a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ni Ron, ni Harry habían despertado así que esperó un rato y preparó el desayuno.

-Huele rico-dijo Ron cuando bajó e intentó besarla- Buenos días-pero Hermione lo apartó.

Ron se sentó en la mesa, el silencio que se tornó incómodo fue interrumpido por Harry al levantarse.

-Buenos días- los saludó.

-Buenos días- le respondieron Hermione y Ron.

Ella sirvió el desayuno y comenzaron a comer con el mismo silencio incómodo de antes.

Harry lo hizo más rápido para poder dejarlos solos.

-Me daré una ducha – dijo como excusa, y se marchó.

Hermione había comenzado a levantar la mesa cuando Ron le tomó la mano y le dijo que se sentara.

-¿Me ignorarás por el resto de tu vida?- le preguntó.

-No-le respondió ella.

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo hasta que pueda perdonarte, que será-pensó-nunca.

-No lo harías-

-Eso piensas tú-

-No puedes-

-Pruébame- lo retó.

Harry estaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana la tumba de sus padres, mientras pensaba en Ginny. En eso una carta para él llegó. La tomo y leyó:

Harry,

Hogwarts vuelve a ser la de antes! McGonagall es la nueva directora, y los profesores vuelven. Salvo por dos nuevos integrantes.

Lamento mucho no haberte escrito antes. Pero he estado muy ocupada con el equipo, y con lo de ser prefecto. Hablando del tema, el equipo de Quidditch, extraña a su viejo capitán, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. ¡Soy la nueva capitana de Gryffindor! Ahora entiendo todo lo que has vivido aquel año, las pruebas para nuevos integrantes son fatales, pero estoy muy contenta con mis elecciones. Mark Wood, es el nuevo buscador, y lo lleva en la sangre, es el hijo de Olliver!

Basta con el equipo ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. Los extraño mucho. A ti principalmente. Debo irme, muchos deberes este año. Luna envía saludos, y Neville también.

Te ama, Ginny.

P.D. Espero verte pronto.

Harry estaba feliz, hacía ya tiempo, desde principio de clases que no tenía noticias de Ginny. Pero algo no le cerraba, Neville enviaba saludos.

* * *

_Espero que les guste.. en fin_

_hasta la proxima_

**_Josefina C._**


End file.
